1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to an improved golf putter head.
2. Description of Prior Art
Putting is often considered the most difficult part of the game of golf. When putting, the golf ball must be hit with a precise amount of force and in a precise direction. If not, the golf ball will either nor reach the cup (i.e. hole) or it will miss the cup on one side or the other. Various attempts have been made to design putters and in particular putter heads which will impart the precise amount of force and direction to a golf ball to successfully complete a putt. Applicant is aware of a number of U.S. patents which disclose various structural improvements to golf club putters and in particular golf club putter heads as follows:
______________________________________ 4,592,552 Garber 4,747,599 Antonious 5,246,231 Antonious 5,458,332 Fisher 5,464,215 Koehler ______________________________________
A review of the above patents as well as other putter patents up to the present time will reveal that most putter head designs are variations of either a blade type putter head or a mallet type putter head and that both these types of putter heads are affected by parameters which can cause mis-hit and misdirected putts. Among these parameters are the width of the putter head face (Fw), the length of the putter head (H1), and the location of the putter head center of gravity (C.G.).
The face or front of the putter head is that portion of the head which actually makes direct contact with the golf ball. Most blade type and mallet type putter heads employ a face that is usually as wide or almost as wide as the widest portion of the head. Typically, blade type putter heads have face widths greater than 4 inches while mallet type heads have face widths greater than 3 inches. The length of the putter head is defined as the distance from the face to the back the putter head. The width of the putter head face and the length of the putter head are factors in successful putting in that they affect (1) the pre-putt alignment of the the putter head, (2) the impacting of the golf ball on the "sweet spot " of the putter face, and (3) the location of the putter head center of gravity.
Pre-putt alignment of a blade or mallet type putter head is normally accomplished by determining a line of sight to the cup and and then positioning the putter head behind the golf ball on that line of sight with the putter head face perpendicular to the line of sight. If the face of the putter head is not perpendicular to the line of sight to the cup when the putter head impacts the ball, misdirection of the putt will occur. As the length of the putt increases, even a small misalignment (i.e. a few degrees off perpendicular) will result in a missed putt. The alignment procedure could be simplified and improved by reducing putter head face width (Fw) so as to allow only a small facial area to impact the golf ball, increasing putter head length (H1), and putting an alignment stripe with dimensions (Fw.times.H1) on the top of the putter head These changes would eliminate the need for positioning the putter head face perpendicular to the line of sight during pre-putt alignment. Alignment would consist only of placing the putter head face behind the golf ball with the alignment stripe positioned on the line of sight to the cup.
Impacting the golf ball on the sweet spot of the putter face involves determining the location of this spot and then consistently hitting the ball there. The sweet spot can be defined as a small area (typically having a width no greater than one half inch) on the face of a putter head that can impact a golf ball with the required force utilizing the shortest possible putter stroke to successfully complete a putt. The sweet spot is normally located such that a vertical middle plane will bisect the sweet spot, the putter head face, and pass through the putter head center of gravity. For example, the sweet spot on a blade type putter head face four and one half inches wide would normally be centered on the putter head face two and a quarter inches from either end of the blade. Error in the form of weak and ineffectual putts is introduced when the golf ball does not impact the sweet spot, and this error becomes greater as the distance between the sweet spot and the point of impact increases. Also, impacting the golf ball at or near the end of a mallet or blade type putter head can cause putter head twist resulting in misdirected putts. Reducing putter head face width to a fraction of the putter head width (for example one third) and positioning the face front and center on the putter head would minimize these problems.
The location of the center of gravity of the putter head is also a factor in successful putting in that increasing the distance between the center of gravity and the face of the putter head allows the golfer to take a shorter more controlled backswing of the putter head resulting in a higher percentage of positive contact with the golf ball. For a putter head of uniform density, this distance will increase as the length of the putter head is increased.